Samchel: Worldwide
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Based on BTR song Worldwide. Samchel one shot. No bashing.


A/N: Happy New Year's! Decided to write another Samchel song fic. I thought of this while listening to BTR's "Worldwide".

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Sam Evans woke up early to get to the airport in time for his flight to Paris for a photo shoot. Since graduating from McKinley High School, Sam had become a successful model. He of course had to thank his girlfriend, Rachel Berry. When he came to New York with Blaine searching for schools, he and Rachel had talked about his future and dreams. He had always had a fascination with male modeling. She encouraged him to pursue his dreams. That's one thing he loved about her. Yes, that is right Sam Evans is in love with Rachel Berry. He definitely never saw that one coming. Especially because the love of her love was always his late friend, Finn Hudson. Plus he was always between girls. From Quinn to Santana to Mercedes to Brittany. And briefly kissed Tina. Penny, well, that was a strange relationship if you want to call it that. Rachel, he never saw coming. But, when she spread oil on his body, he felt a spark and saw her in a different light. She really was gorgeous and the sweetest woman. He was proud to call her HIS.

Rachel laid in bed and reached over and didn't find Sam. "Sam?" She called out, and noticed a note on her pillow with a a red/yellow rose and a Hershey's kiss. The letter said:

My dearest Rachel,

By the time you wake up, you will notice that I am gone. Headed to the airport and I will be in Paris for a photo shoot assignment. I know this long distance is killing us, but I believe someday it will be worth it because we will be living our dreams together. Good luck with your show tonight. You will be amazing. If you get bored or lonely, I'm a phone call away.

I love you,

Sam xoxo

Rachel smelled the rose, and wasn't sure if she should est the kiss since she's vegan. She was amazed tjat Sam was hers because she remembers a time when he rejected her invitation to the prom because she wasn't his type. And now he was completely hers. She couldn't be happier. Gone were the days of drama and all the tears she has shed.

Rachel got up to eat breakfast, pay bills, and take a nap before her show that night. She was starring in one of her dream roles, Fanny Brice. Her mind kept wandering back to Sam. Always wondering what he was doing, or if one day he will tell her he has found someone more beautiful. Hello he is in Paris after all. She would usually hang out with her friends but everyone was busy with their own lives.

Later that night, Rachel had another great night in front of a sold out crowd. Rachel was exhausted and hadn't heard from Sam all day. He's probably busy, she thought. Before Rachel went to take her bubble bath, there was a Skype notification on her iPad. She answered it, and tears filled her eyes when she saw her boyfriend.

Sam: Hi beautiful!

Rachel: Samuel, I've missed you.

Sam: I miss you more. How was work tonight?

Rachel: Another sold out show, but what's the point of any of this without love or having you around? I am so proud of you and you are sought after, but its lonely without you.

Sam: Babe, hold that thought. *grabbing his guitar*

Worldwide"

[Sam:]  
Ooh  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I've been missing

[Sam:]  
You by my side, yeah

[Rachel:]  
Did I awake you out of your dreams?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

[Rachel:]  
You calm me down  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice

[Sam:]  
I-I-I-I'm never never

[Rachel:]  
Never as far away as it may seem, oh

[Sam:]  
Soon we'll be together

[Sam:]  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do

[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)

[Rachel:]  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on

[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)

[Sam:]  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry

[Rachel:]  
you have my heart

[sam:]  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go

[Rachel:]  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong

[Sam:]  
I-I-I-I'm never never

[Sam:]  
Never as far away as it may seem

[Rachel:]  
No never

[Sam:]  
Soon we'll be together

[Rachel:]  
We'll pick up right where we left off

[Sam:]  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do

[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)

[Sam:]  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on

[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)

[Sam:]  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

[Sam:]  
Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me  
Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind

[Rachel:]  
No, there ain't no one better

[Sam:]  
(Worldwide)

[Rachel:]  
So always remember

[Sam:]  
(Worldwide)

[Sam:]  
Always remember, girl you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do

[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)

[Rachel:]  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on

[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

[Sam:]  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

[Rachel:]  
Worldwide

[Sam:]  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry

[Sam:]  
Cause you have my heart

Sam: Baby walk to your door.

Rachel: Why?

Sam: Just do it please.

Rachel walked to the door, pushing it open. She gasped when she saw someone at her door.

Rachel: What the-

Sam cut her off, pulling Rachel into a kiss. " I couldn't leave you behind. I love you. Somehow we will make us work.

Rachel: You're home?

Sam: Yes, Rachel Barbra Berry, your man is home.

Rachel cupped his face, kissing him then smiled. Leading him to her bedroom.

Rachel: Time to properly welcome my man home.

Sam: I'm counting on it, Beautiful I love you.

Rachel pulled him down onto bed.

Rachel: I love you, too.

Sam: I'll be thinking of you, Worldwide singing as he kissed every inch of her. Life is good again.

A/N: Another Samchel one shot. Read &amp; Review.


End file.
